The Blue Scarf
by 13th Key
Summary: A blue scarf finally gives Juane the impetus to ask out local celebrity, and close friend, Pyrrha Nikos.


Blue. That was why Juane was standing in the driveway. Clutched tightly in his fist was a woven sky blue scarf. He had been out on this cool November evening all for it. It's soft fabric warmed his fingers, but Juane could hardly feel it due to the panic that had seized his body.

" _Come on Juane, all you have to do is go up to the door, and ring the doorbe- But what if she says no? You won't be able to stay friends. Why would she say no? She's been dropping hints right? Right? Dear God, what if I was wrong? What if-"_

"Juane? You've been out here for an hour. You seemed anxious so I thought I'd give you time to collect your thoughts, but-"

"Pyrrha!" Juane shouted as he nearly jumped out of his skin. Standing before him, was Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha Nikos, the local legend. Pyrrha Nikos, the girl who was going to Harvard. Pyrrha Nikos, the girl who had been kickboxing for nine years and had yet to lose a fight. One could go hardly a week without seeing her in the news be it for breaking a record in one of the many other sports she played, or for some academic achievement that she had done beyond all her collegiate level classes. It was a testament to Juane's naiveté that he hadn't known anything about her when they first met. But, in a way, that was why their personalities had clicked when they first met when she began tutoring him. And now Juane, poor, clumsy, naive Juane, was head-over-heels in love with her. And there she was calmly standing in the doorway, light streaming out behind her illuminating her contours, wearing sweatpants and a tank top, and looking like an angel who had come down from heaven. The light from inside streamed out behind her, and revealed the sanguine shades of her flowing hair, and for an instant Juane forgot how to breathe which was then followed by a coughing fit.  
"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled, and ran over to him, patting his back as he got his breath back.

"T-thanks, Pyrrha," Juane said with a small blush.

"So, would you mind telling me why you've been standing outside for the past hour? You know, you're always welcome here."

"Yeah I know, I just..." he glanced down at the fabric in his hands, "I… um… just k-kind of came here because I wanted to give you something."

"Oh?" she asked as a curious look crossed her face.

"I uhh… wanted to give you this scarf," he said and extended his hand with the blue scarf in it. She took it and felt the fabric. A smile consumed her face. Jaune felt his heart twinge in anticipation with what he had to do next.

"I love it Juane, thank you. But I have to ask why did you do this? I mean, the scarf is lovely, but… I don't understand."

"Um… w-well… you see," he stuttered. He felt his face flush with heat. His heart started pounding in his chest and blood roared in his ears. His breathing was faster and his hands started to get clammy. A thousand different scenarios started popping into Juane's head about all the ways Pyrrha might reject. Images of how awkward the drive home would be, how he'd never get to talk to her after lunch, or see her smile when he made a breakthrough on that one chemistry problem. He'd mever be able to talk to her again if she rejected him. " _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Brain! What is going on?! This is way more scary than I thought it would be!"_ Juane thought.

" _ **Everything is on fire!**_ "

" _Well sh-"_

"Juane, are you al-"

"PYRRHA, DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?!" Juane shouted.

Pyrrha stood stock-still as if a jolt of electricity had arced through her body. Juane helplessly gazed into her emerald eyes, desperately searching for something, anything, in them. With every passing second Juane felt his hopes slowly being crushed by the cumbersome silence in the cool night air. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I guess that's a no… I'll uh see you around Pyrrha. You won't need to wait after school to tutor me anymore," he said as he turned around and started walking toward his car. A hand forcefully grabbed his arm, spun him around, and dipped him.

"Wha-"

Lips smashed into Juane's mouth, smothering him, desperately pressing against his own. His mind went blank. With his own eyes he saw THE Pyrrha Nikos bending him down and kissing him with a blush the color of her crimson hair. She started to pull away. A second passed and the realization dawned on him that he needed to kiss her back. He reached up and pulled her back to him, and proceeded to imitate how she had kissed him. She reciprocated and deepened it before lifting him back up, and breaking away.

"Clearly patience will be something I'll have to teach you," she said as she took his hand and led him inside.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I'd thought I'd just practice writing some one shots so that I could write a bit better for my ongoing story. Other ones may not be rwby.**


End file.
